pokemonatofandomcom-20200213-history
Boaburn
Boaburn is a single-type Fire-type Pokemon. It evolves from Coaliper starting at level 17 and evolves into Pyrethon starting at level 36. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #005 Ability: Blaze, Shed Skin (Hidden Ability) Species: Constricter Body Style: Has a serpentine body Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Field, Dragon Catch Rate: 45 Height: 3'07" Weight: 43.7 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 1HP, 1SP.ATK Evolves: At level 36 Biology Physiology Boaburn is bigger and fatter than its previous form. It is still orange-red in color but now has a yellow underbelly. The spike on the end of its tail is now longer and straighter, it has a red top and silver bottom to it. Its eyes are now more elongated ovals, but with points at the ends. It no longer has the red outline. It still doesn't have any irises and its eyes are still yellow in color with small black pupils. Its eyes look like someone's who was tired or drowsy. The biggest change between forms is the fire that is always burning down Boaburn's back. It starts right behind the skull and goes down and stops right before the tail spike. Boaburn still can constrict its foes and can unhinge its jaws. Its protective skin can now allow it to submerged itself in lava and magma. Gender differences None. Special abilities Boaburn retains its abilities from its previous form. However it has access to abilities such as Lava Plume which comes from its ability to survive completely submerged in lava. Behavior Boaburn are still rather laid back. It is still very easy to provoke if one interrupts its rest or steals its food. Since it can now survive submerged in lava, it likes to live inside volcanoes or around them. If they are hunting prey they hide in the lava and wait for it to get close, then it jumps out of the lava and eats its prey whole. Habitat Boaburn can rarely be found in the wild in volcanoes or crags. Diet Boaburn eat anything that is edible. Stats Base Stats *HP: 100 *ATK: 77 *DEF: 74 *SP.ATK: 80 *SP.DEF: 75 *SPD: 40 *Total: 436 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Tackle *Base: Tail Whip *Level 6: Ember *Level 11: Bite *Level 16: Defense Curl *Level 22: Flame Wheel *Level 28: Lava Plume *Level 34: Crunch *Level 40: Flamethrower *Level 46: Wring Out *Level 52: Acid Spray *Level 58: Eruption By TM/HM *TM05 Roar *TM06 Toxic *TM08 Bulk Up *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM17 Protect *TM20 Safeguard *TM21 Frustration *TM22 Solar Beam *TM26 Earthquake *TM27 Return *TM35 Flamethrower *TM38 Fire Blast *TM41 Torment *TM44 Rest *TM50 Overheat *TM59 Incinerate *TM60 Quash *TM61 Will-O-Wisp *TM66 Payback *TM70 Flash *TM74 Gyro Ball *TM82 Dragon Tail *TM87 Swagger *TM90 Substitute *TM95 Vampire Fang *TM04 Strength By breeding -- By tutoring *Rollout *Iron Tail *Earth Power *Zen Headbutt *Foul Play *Superpower *Dragon Pulse *Last Resort *Heat Wave *Gastro Acid *Endeavor *Sleep Talk *Fire Pledge Origin Concept Origin Boaburn is based on constricter snakes, like Boas and Pythons. Constricter snakes do not have venom which is why it and its evolutions do not have Poison as a secondary type. Name Origin Boaburn's name is a combination of Boa and burn. Trivia None.